Handsom Leaf Devil and Cherry Blossom
by VampireAngel17
Summary: Sasuke comes back after 3 years. Naruto left and went to look for him. Sakura faces him and what will happen? Will she get together with him? Will he want to? Why is he back? Find out and you'll see.


Sakura was off from work today because she needed a vacation

**Sakura was off from work today because she needed a vacation. She went for a walk remembering that Naruto left awhile back to find Sasuke and it has been 3 years. Jiraiya had followed him to continue his "research" as he would consider it. Sakura had hated it when Sasuke left and even though she never showed any emotion to it, she still felt that way inside and everyone could tell. No one in the village would ever accept him back.**

**She went to the gates and then stopped before she turned around. She froze as the Hokage appeared next to her. "Sakura, leave" but Sakura shook her head and her face became serious "No, I don't care anymore and never will" "Alright, but don't do anything stupid" "Right back at you" Sakura replied. "I don't do stupid things only what a Hokage can do" Tsunade spoke with a smirk.**

"**What is it that you come back for Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. "Ah, Sakura still as fiery as ever I see" Sasuke spoke with a slight smile. "More than you will ever know" Tsunade spoke. "State your purpose for being here in the leaf village, Uchiha" Sakura spoke once more. "I came back for you" Sasuke answered.**

**Sakura shook her head and laughed a bit. "I don't need you. I have another that stands by my side" "Who? Who could be better than me?!" Sasuke asked but kind of spoke more. "Come on out, Lee" Sakura spoke in a louder voice with a small smile. Lee appeared yet did not speak.**

"**Well, looks like you took a liking…" before Sasuke could finish, Lee interrupted. "You have no business here. Leave now Uchiha" Sasuke smirked. "I came back for Sakura and will not leave until I take her back with me." Sasuke spoke. "You can't have me. I am not your cherry blossom and never will be. Now leave or die under my words" Sakura spoke.**

"**You can't do anything; you have always been the one that hid. You always ran or cried." Sasuke smirked. "Not anymore and I can prove it." Sakura spoke back as Tsunade had smiled and Lee as well. "Just because Naruto is no longer here, doesn't mean you can come in and do whatever you want. I am one of the top medic ninjas here and you can not win"**

"**We'll see about that" Sasuke spoke and threw a kunai at Sakura but she easily caught it and then crushed it in one hand. Sasuke was a bit surprised but he attacked again trying to punch her. She dodges it and punched him sending him flying into the ground. She had stood there with a smile on her face "Got you Sasuke" and dusted herself off.**

"**Not for long little cherry blossom" but before he could attack Lee had jumped in hitting him. "Leave now Sasuke or else" Sakura spoke. He did leave but came back with Itachi and Kisame. "I'll take the old lady" Itachi spoke out which had made Tsunade very mad.**

"**I will take down the stupid looking boy." Kisame spoke out with a smile "I'll take Sakura as we planned" Sasuke added. With that Itachi attacked Tsunade which was hard since she got mad. Sakura was almost hit by Sasuke and Kisame had gone after Lee.**

**After an hour of fighting outside the village, Sakura was against a tree catching her breath. Tsunade was sitting against a tree since they tricked her. And Lee was almost down for the count. Lee kept trying to get up and Sakura knew what she had to do.**

**Since Tsunade was drunk it was hard to concentrate and Lee was already in pain. "Sasuke if you kill them you will never have me" Sakura spoke in a serious like tone. "Ah and what if I do kill them?" He asked curiously. "Then I will kill myself easily" Sakura answered.**

"**But Sasori can bring you back as a puppet" Sasuke smirked "Yes but I will not be the same real, life like me, now will I?!" she stated. "Ah quite a remark Sakura" he smirked then added "Fine then if they live what would you do for me to be so "good" in this state?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I will…be yours…" Sakura spoke looking down and it looked like she realized something. She stood from the tree and walked over to him a bit tired. Lee and Tsunade knew what was going on but pretended to be out cold. Wasn't hard for Tsunade though; but with that Sakura hugged Sasuke as if she really wanted him. And she did want him, she wanted him back.**

"**Sakura" Sasuke asked as Itachi and Kisame had left. Itachi thought "foolish brother" and smirked. But now the only two literally awake or near were Sakura and Sasuke. "Why, why didn't you send me some kind of message" Sakura spoke with a hurt voice. "I couldn't Orochimaru would have killed you" Sasuke answered.**

**He hugged her back for the first time ever and then she looked at him with tears in her eyes about to cry but yet had not. "I really want you back" She spoke and rubbed up against him and he knew what she meant. "Sasuke" Sakura spoke looking at him.**

**Sasuke leaned in close enough to where their lips were to touch but then he stopped realizing he got stabbed with a kunai. And Sakura stood back as the other two, Lee and the Hokage had stood up already. "You are to easy Sasuke and stupid as well" Sakura spoke smiling.**

"**I told you, I wanted you back. Only so I could have the little bit of honor there was to kill you that is" Sasuke fell realizing she hit a vital spot killing him almost instantly. Lee hugged her from behind and all 3 watched as Sasuke had died. Later the Anbu took Sasuke dead body away and burned it for Orochimaru would have come back for it.**

**Afterwards Sakura healed Tsunade as she went back to her office and then Sakura went to heal Lee and she did. She went home around 3pm and went to take a shower and go to bed to wait for the next day to arrive.**


End file.
